mrbogusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogunda, Bogetta
First Act It is once again another nice day in the Anybody residence. Inside the living room, Mr. Anybody and Tommy are preparing to go on vacation, but Tommy is rather depressed about it. Bogus then peeks out from behind the grandfather clock before he starts making himself look like a clown, but winds up tripping over his clown shoes. Mr. Anybody tries to cheer up Tommy, by miming climbing up a rope, but Tommy is rather down in the dumps. This time, Bogus is dressed up as a mime as he also starts doing a mime act. Mr. Anybody then pets Kevin, telling him to be a good dog, before he picks up the suitcases as he and Tommy leave the house, with Bogus waving goodbye. With Mr. Anybody and Tommy gone, this gives Bogus a chance as he jumps into the TV, now assuming the role of a rock star. Seconds later, Bogus jumps out from the TV again, before hearing a strange noise from outside. Bogus then jumps over to the window and looks out to see Butch and Jake, the exact same two burglars from before trying to break into the house. This time, Butch and Jake plan to break into the Anybody residence and steal whatever they can find in there. Bogus becomes surprised upon making this discovery before he jumps off the window and pushes Kevin towards the window in case the burglars come in through the window. Kevin starts crying, before Bogus goes over to him and explains to him that he has to do his job of keeping burglars from coming into the house. Kevin covers his face with his paws when Bogus scares him, before Bogus starts making up Kevin to look like a monstrous dog. Bogus then holds up a mirror for Kevin to look in as Kevin starts making unearthly and monstrous roars to sound intimidating, but becomes frightened and runs off in terror. Butch and Jake then enter the house before using the crowbar to prop up the window before they enter through the window. Bogus swings in on the Venetian blind cord and knocks the crowbar over, which causes the window to fall onto the burglars' fingers as they yell out in pain. Bogus then lands on a shelf next to a statue looking something like an Oscar before making himself buff once again, but falls off the shelf and lands on top of the record player as it turns on and plays music which Bogus starts dancing too for a brief moment, before noticing Butch and Jake creeping in. Bogus then commandeers a toy jeep and dons an army helmet while the burglars are now sneaking about through the house. Bogus picks up a nearby table lamp which he uses as a cannon to fire the lampshade and light bulb at Butch and Jake, who suddenly find themselves being bombarded with light bulbs as they run for their lives. Bogus then looks through a pair of binoculars before jumping into the jeep as he drives off all over the house before running into some potted plants. Butch and Jake are now peeking out from behind the sofa in fear when they see Bogus controlling the jeep with a remote control. Bogus then pulls out a wind-up mouse from his pocket as he winds it up before letting it go over to the burglars. Butch thinks it's cute, before the wind-up mouse suddenly sprouts arms and grabs the two burglars by the nose at the same time that Bogus raises up the toy jeep on its wheels up to a picture on the wall. Butch and Jake are now rubbing their noses in pain before Jake explains that whatever is messing with them they will stop it, Butch doesn't want anything more to do with it. Bogus then projects the light of the painting on the wall before making himself really buff and projecting his shadow on the wall, which scares Butch and Jake as they try to escape the house, but the door has been locked with multiple locks. Bogus's shadow then approaches Butch and Jake, telling them that what they're doing is wrong and if they know what's good for them, they will leave immediately. Butch and Jake run off again before seeing the shadow on another wall in the living room before they leap out the window, leaving their shadows behind. Butch and Jake's shadows also go out the window too as Bogus brings the jeep back down once that's over with. Bogus suddenly finds himself being faced with a fierce rat-shaped shadow, which turns out to be made by Ratty as Bogus approaches him, telling him that he really gave him a scare. Ratty then starts laughing as he starts to sit in the jeep, but Bogus turns a crank which causes the jeep to eject Ratty into the air as Bogus says that no one had better stand in his way. Second Act Back in the Anybody residence, in the bathroom, Bogus comes out from the bathroom sink while wearing a gray hat, before taking off the hat to reveal that he has wild orange hair. Bogus then picks up a cotton swab, before acting like a conductor, which causes a hairbrush, an emery board, a comb, and a container of styling gel to come to life, as they start playing music. Bogus then starts leading the bathroom items, before they start spinning all around before causing an explosion. When the explosion clears away, Bogus is now dressed like an Elvis Presley-esque musician as he starts playing guitar. A woman on a shampoo bottle shows interest in Bogus as he throws off his costume and runs over to the shampoo bottle where the woman blows him a kiss, which causes Bogus to become lovestruck. However, the hair dryer suddenly comes to life as it morphs into a dragon which breathes fire. The woman then asks Bogus to slay the dragon to which Bogus says that he'll be glad to for her. Bogus then dresses himself up as a knight, wearing only a pair of gray gloves, a pot on his head, and holding a knife in one hand and a mirror in the other. The dragon breathes fire, but Bogus blocks it off with the mirror before swiping at the dragon with the knife in his hand. The dragon then breathes fire at Bogus's feet, before inhaling a comb then shooting a bunch of spikes at Bogus, but he also blocks them off with the mirror. The dragon then wraps its tail around Bogus's neck and breathes fire as an explosion occurs. After the explosion dies down, the dragon is back to being a hair dryer once again as Bogus claims himself victorious. The woman then congratulates Bogus for defeating the dragon and blows him a kiss, which Bogus is excited about. Bogus then runs over to the bathroom mirror before reaching in and pulling out his female younger cousin, Bogetta. Bogetta then looks over and notices some lipstick as she runs over to where the lipstick is, which causes Bogus to start uncontrollably, before being left standing rather dizzily. Bogetta has smeared lipstick all over her face while looking in a mirror, before Bogus approaches her while wearing his gray hat once again. Bogus then decides to a better cosmetic job on Bogetta as he picks her up, sets her on a vanity case, and drapes a towel around her, before he shampoos her hair, puts curlers in her hair, and starts using a powderpuff on her. Bogus then uses the hair dryer to dry off Bogetta, which causes Bogetta's hair to suddenly spring out all wild and fluffy. Bogus then tells Bogetta that he really did a good job fixing her up. However, a bellowing voice suddenly calls out for Bogus, which causes Bogetta to become very afraid, upon realizing that her mommy, Bogunda, is coming for her. Bogunda then comes out from the mirror, which causes the bathroom items to run away in fear, as Bogunda then rushes over to where Bogus and Bogetta are. Even when Bogus tries to explain that it's not what it looks like, Bogunda whacks him repeatedly with her purse before she grabs Bogetta by the hand as they begin to leave. Bogus runs up to them and tells them that they're not even done yet, but he winds up getting bonked on the head by Bogunda's purse for his troubles. Bogunda and Bogetta then jump back into the mirror as Bogus can only watch, with Bogetta waving goodbye to Bogus, to which Bogus waves back. Bogus suddenly breaks out from his sadness when he sees the woman on the shampoo bottle, before he starts pacing around, trying to think of a way to conquer his loneliness. Bogus then gets an idea as he goes over to the mirror and pulls out his reflection, before pulling out more copies of his reflection. Bogus then starts shaving the copies for they also have wild orange hair. Once that's over, Bogus then approaches the copies who have now had their hair done in the shape of Bogus's face. Third Act Back in the neighborhood of the Anybody residence, in the living room of the Anybody residence, Bogus is bouncing up and down on the footstool. However, he bounces too much which causes him to crash land on the floor next to the grandfather clock. After regaining himself, Bogus then holds up a 10 as his score before peering at the pendulum of the clock, which causes him to become mesmerized before crashing to the ground. The grandfather clock then morphs into Father Time, which excites Bogus so much, as he runs up Father Time's beard before causing Father Time's mustache to start spinning like clock hands and also causing Bogus to go directly through time. Inside a Mayincatec temple, two archaeologists are looking for treasure and artifacts. The archaeologists are shown to be dead ringers for Butch and Jake. Bogus then pops out from the floor of the temple before rushing over to where a pick is laying on the floor. Bogus tries to pick up the pick, but it's much too heavy for him, before he finally manages to pick it up and slam it into the ground, which causes the whole temple to start shaking and the corridor to cave in as the archaeologists run for their lives, as does Bogus. This time, Bogus gets transported to what looks like a tropical jungle before he peers down to see two caveman versions of Butch and Jake feasting on some berries from some bushes. Bogus becomes excited upon seeing this, before he grabs hold of a nearby vine and starts swinging until crashing into a nearby cave. Bogus then looks up to see some cave drawings on the sides of the walls before seeing a cave drawing that bears his likeness. Bogus waves at the drawing who waves back, before becoming frightened by some drawings of some Dirt Dudes. Bogus then rushes off to save his prehistoric counterpart before being cornered by the two cavemen from earlier. It turns out that they want to eat Bogus, but Bogus runs off once again with the cavemen in hot pursuit. Bogus then picks up a piece of rock which he uses to draw a picture of a prehistoric version of Aunt Bogunda who approaches the cavemen in a threatening matter and roars ferociously at them, which causes them to run away in fear. Bogus then starts laughing at this, as he says that he's safe. Bogus then finds himself still spiraling through time before assuming the forms of a samurai, a composer, and a spaceman. Bogus winds up back in the present time again in the living room of the Anybody residence, dressed up as a combination samurai-composer-spaceman. A pair of Dirt Dudes that were watching think that Bogus has gone crazy. Bogus then runs up to the grandfather clock again before he starts riding on the pendulum of the clock. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Tommy Anybody (cameo) * Mr. Anybody (cameo) * Kevin the Bulldog * Jake and Butch * Ratty * Aunt Bogunda * Bogetta Trivia * This is the first episode in which Kevin the Bulldog does not act antagonistically to Bogus. * This is the second episode in which Ratty appears without Molie. Category:Episodes